Marauders (episode)
:"Marauders" redirects here. You may also be looking for Ferengi marauders. Enterprise discovers a deuterium mining colony that is being controlled by Klingon marauders. The crew trains the colonists to defend themselves and prepare for battle against their Klingon oppressors. Summary Archer, T'Pol and Tucker make a landing at a small mining colony where they hope to make a trade for deuterium, but the colonists appear unwilling to trade even a small amount despite the fact that ''Enterprise'' has detected they have a large reserve. The colonists' leader, Tessic, states they are keeping this reserve for someone else and demands the Enterprise crew leave immediately as the colonists are anxiously preparing for the arrival of this other ship. By offering to help with repairs to some broken deuterium pumps however, the crew manages to make itself more welcome. After further negotiations they strike a deal to exchange power cells and medical supplies in exchange for deuterium, though only if they also manage to help repair the pumps within two days. Upon further inspection of the colony the crew learns how poor the colony is despite its deuterium riches. , leader of the Klingon marauders]] While the Enterprise is still in orbit around the colony, a Klingon ship arrives. Archer orders the Enterprise to hide from the Klingon ship, while he and the rest of the crew stay out of sight in the colony observing Tessic's meeting with the Klingons. The Klingons turn out not to be interested in any trade with the colony; instead, they expect to be simply given all the deuterium reserves. Because of their early arrival and the broken pumps the reserves are not at the expected level and the Klingon leader Korok turns violent against Tessic. Demanding that more deuterium be ready when they return within four days, the Klingons leave. Archer discusses the situation with Tessic, finding out that the Klingons have been bullying the colonists for some time already. While they did try to revolt, several colonists were killed in the attempt and Tessic now simply wants Enterprise to settle its deal and leave before the Klingons return. After returning to Enterprise, Archer feels uncomfortable simply leaving the colony and wants to help. While T'Pol agrees interference would be allowable in this case, she argues it would only make matters worse for the colonists in the end as the Klingons will simply return when Enterprise is no longer around. Archer however returns to the colony to offer Enterprise's help not just to drive the Klingons off once, but to teach the colonists some self-defense. After Tessic accepts Enterprise's help, Reed and Sato teach some of the colonists improved fire aim, while T'Pol and Mayweather teach them Vulcan weapon strike avoidance techniques. A plan is also set up to lure the Klingons into a deuterium field trap, which involves moving all of the colony's buildings. When the Klingons return, the colonists and the Enterprise officers manage to successfully battle them and lure them into the trap, setting the field on fire to block their path. Tessic demands the Klingons to beam back to their ship and not to return as the colonists will be ready for them next time. Korok seems humiliated, denounces the colony's deuterium as worthless and beams back. Before finally leaving the colony, the Enterprise is granted a lot more deuterium than originally agreed to in the deal as a reward for their help. Memorable Quotes "There's a saying on my world: 'Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach him to fish and he eats for a lifetime.' " : - Archer, quoting a Chinese proverb during a conversation with Tessic "Why not? I can shoot a sand lizard from 50 yards away" "Shooting a lizard is a lot different from shooting a person. And lizards don't shoot back." : - Q'Ell and Commander Tucker, when the former expresses his desire to participate in the fight "You won't hurt me." "It's not you that I'm worried about." : - T'Pol and Ensign Mayweather, demonstrating Vulcan self-defense tactics to the miners "We can get deuterium anywhere! Yours isn't fit for a garbage scow!" : - '''Korok', just prior to leaving for good Background Information * The evasive techniques T'Pol teaches the colonists are drawn from the Vulcan martial art Suus Mahna, which is named after Mike Sussman. * Among the recycled phasers used by the deuterium miners are, Jem'Hadar hand phasers, Bajoran phaser rifles, and the Klingon sniper rifle from . This is also the first time we see the Starfleet (Earth) phase rifles, which are a reuse of the Jem'Hadar phaser rifles. * A Kreetassan merchant recommended the colony, probably because the Enterprise visited the Kreetassan homeworld in the previous episode. * We learn that the Doctor's osmotic eel (seen in ) is a female. * This episode was inspired by the feature film The Magnificent Seven, which itself was inspired by the Japanese film Seven Samurai. The colony represents the village in that film; the deuterium represents the rice; the Enterprise crew represent the seven heroes; etc. *Both Larry Cedar and Bari Hochwald guest-starred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Cedar played Nydrom in and Hochwald played Doctor Elizabeth Lense in . * Several items from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a Klingon padd pouch , a metal canteen , and a Klingon bat'leth strap. Links and references Main cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Larry Cedar as Tessic *Steven Flynn as Maklii *Bari Hochwald as E'lis *Jesse James Rutherford as Q'Ell *Robertson Dean as Klingon Captain Korok Co-stars *Wayne King, Jr. as Klingon #1 *Peewee Piemonte as Klingon #2 Uncredited co-stars *Vince Deadrick, Jr. as Klingon #3 *Christopher Doyle as Klingon #4 *Leigh Hennessy as a Female Miner References auto-suture; bat'leth; canteen; cardio-stimulator; colony; crawler; D5 class; deuterium; disruptor; drill rig; extraction pump; garbage scow; gas giant; hexatriol; induction valve; Kellenite; Kellenite starship; Klaang; Klingons; Klingon freighter; Klingon High Council; Kreetassan; liter; mek'leth; millibar; Navorkot; neural shock kit; osmotic eel; phase inverter; plasma; plasma burn; power cell; power coupling; ''shib'a'' lizard; Shuttlepod 1; star system; Suliban; Suus Mahna; targ; Tessic's species; vascular adhesive, Vulcans |next= }} cs:Marauders de:Marodeure es:Marauders nl:Marauders Category:ENT episodes